The Night We Met
by Bleu Mae
Summary: The Hashimoto family and the Morinozuka family never got along, that was just how it was. No one ever questioned it, no one ever did anything to change it, the two families were simply meant to not like each other. Even if their hostilities and disagreements put the safety of certain others at risk.
1. Prologue

_"I am not the only traveler,_

 _Who has not repaid his debt,_

 _I've been searching for a trail to follow again,_

 _Take me back to the night we met...,"_

-The Night We Met; **by Lord Huron**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The Hashimotos and the Morinozukas have always been at odds with each other. Their mutual dislike — maybe even hatred, if it were to be looked at that deeply — for each other seemed to be genetically embedded into each families' children. The two families just didn't like each other. But why did they dislike each other so intensely? It didn't have anything to do with money, it didn't have anything to do with business, so what was it? What _caused_ the Hashimotos and the Morinozukas to hate each other? Well, as petty and as insignificant as it may seem, it had to do with a woman.

As the story went — and it was told differently by each family — there had been a beautiful Japanese woman who'd caught the attention from a man in the Morinozuka family and a man in the Hashimoto family. And it should be noted that the two men had been childhood friends, their families respected each other, and it seemed as if things would remain civil and respectful between them. But, somehow, all the respect and civility between them fell apart because of a _woman_. The Morinozuka man had told his friend about the woman, praising her for her beauty and adoring her for her kindness. The Hashimoto man replied that he'd also come across the same woman, and he was experiencing the same kind of infatuation as his friend.

It didn't bother them at first, they thought that maybe the other would realize the infatuation they had with the woman was just temporary, and then the one whose infatuation remained would make the advances and win her heart. It didn't turn out that way. Their infatuation with the woman only grew over time, and while it did, they each tried different methods to make advancements on the woman, hoping to win her over. And it seemed as if the Hashimoto man was winning her affections, which caused a lot of anger and jealousy from the Morinozuka man. They each told their respective families about what was going on, and a rivalry started between the families — who would win the woman's heart? The two men had already been going at it for months, and the Hashimotos were thrilled to see her leaning more towards them. And, for a time, it did seem like she was going to settle down with the Hashimoto man. They had began a relationship, which had greatly angered the Morinozukas.

While the relationship between the woman and the Hashimoto man grew, a plan came into light for the Morinozuka man.

On the night where the Hashimoto man would propose to the woman, over a year after they had started their relationship, the woman called it off. She no longer wanted to be with him; instead, she chose to go with the Morinozuka man. She'd been secretly seeing him without the Hashimoto man's knowledge.

In the end, the woman and the Morinozuka man married, leaving the Hashimoto man bitter. But that didn't mean that the Morinozuka man forgave him for, what he considered, showing off their relationship out of spite of his feelings for her.

Eventually, the Hashimoto man married another woman and started a family. The story of what happened would be told to his children and so forth, until it became forgotten. All that remained was the anger, possible hatred, and bitterness towards each other.

But they just didn't know how much could change in a couple generations.

 **~8~**

June Hashimoto was the second youngest in her family, she had two older sisters, August and April, and an adopted younger brother, Yuri. June's mother, May, wanted to have a son, but after a bout of cervical cancer left her unable to have anymore children, she and her husband, Akihiro, decided to adopt. Yuri had been a newborn when he was brought home, with June only being two and a half. Thankfully, the sisters accepted Yuri into their home without much trouble, though it was a little difficult for June to fully grasp what was going on.

As the years went on, June began to understand and saw Yuri as more than just her _adopted_ brother, he was her best friend. As the years went on, August, who was the eldest, inherited Akihiro's business in graphic design and telecommunications and married her high school sweetheart, Kenji Akiyama. April went off to a prestigious college overseas to become a lawyer, leaving June in high school and Yuri in junior high.

"June, you're going to be late!" May called. "And I can't afford to miss this appointment!" May was a successful writer, having written several best-selling books and series, and she was meeting with some people from her publishing agency to talk about her latest book.

"I'll be down in a minute, don't worry." Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, June made sure she at least looked somewhat presentable — despite the hideousness of the uniform she was required to wear — before hurrying downstairs to meet her mother. Akihiro had to leave early for work, so that meant May would be making sure June and Yuri made it to school on time.

"It's about time you got down here," Yuri exclaimed. "Why's it always take so long for you to get ready?"

"You don't have to fit into this ugly uniform, that's why." Motioning to the yellow, poofy dress that was Ouran required, June threw a sarcastic look her brother's way.

"I'm glad I don't," he chuckled, "yellow's not my color anyway."

"Kids, now isn't the time for this." May gave them stern looks, pursing her lips. "Get your things and hurry, Rhett's waiting for you."

Rhett was June's and Yuri's driver. He was a sweet middle-aged man who had countless stories up his sleeves. He'd tell the siblings countless stories on his life, all of which were hilarious.

Grabbing their backpacks and shoving any paperwork or textbook that was left out in their bags, the siblings said goodbye to their mother before quickly leaving.

Seeing Rhett standing beside their car, he gave them a smile and a warm good morning, which they returned. Once the siblings were in the car and buckled in, Rhett climbed into the driver's side and started the engine. With the way that morning felt, it was almost as if the entire day was incapable of going wrong. But, unfortunately, there's always that one unexpected moment that _can_ ruin a person's entire day.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **This may not be my best first chapter. In all honesty, when I first got the idea for this, it made a lot more sense in my head, but it's too late for me to turn back now! So, here's the first chapter of the story! I'll work with what I've got here, and hopefully it improves as the story goes on. Who knows?**

 **Do I own anything in the OHSHC fandom? No. No I do not.**

 **Anywho, if you've got ideas for future updates — whether it be subplots or OCs** **— don't hesitate to let me know, okay? Not to mention constructive criticism! I could use some constructive criticism on this.**

 **Also — I know this may come off as pretty random, kind of an unexpected leap from anime to an action movie** **— anyone who's a fan of the _Transformers_ movieverse franchise, the official third trailer for TF5 has been released on the interwebs. If you're curious to see it, go see it. If you're wondering why I'd put something like _Transformers_ into an OHSHC fanfic, and the truth is, the movies are like a guilty pleasure for me. I never really intended to get into the fandom or anything like that, but I just kept watching the movies and I sorta enjoyed them and I guess I unintentionally joined the fandom. Whatever! That doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is what you think of  this chapter!**

 **If there's any confusion or if there's any kind of misunderstanding or whatever, don't hesitate to review or PM me. If I don't know what confuses you or what you think needs clarification in some other way, I won't be able to improve what needs improvement. And if I don't know what's bothering you guys, I probably won't be able to help give understanding to any reviewers who aren't up to asking questions or anything. Does that make sense? I hope so.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and I hope you pet a dog today!**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	2. Chapter 1: Rainbow Connection

_"Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_

 _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide,_

 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it,_

 _I know they're wrong wait and see,_

 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,_

 _The lovers, the dreamers, and me...,"_

-Rainbow Connection; **by Kermit the Frog**

* * *

The drive to Ouran was relatively pleasant. Rhett told stories, June and Yuri joked around, it wasn't anything that they hadn't done before. After Yuri had been dropped off at his school, with June and Rhett saying their farewells for the day, things seemed a tad quieter after that.

"Are you doing okay, ma'am?" Rhett asked, any humor that had been in his voice originally seemed to have vanished, he seemed more professional than June had ever seen.

"I'm fine," June replied. "I've got a big test in my history class that I didn't study for. Just a little worried."

"You'll do fine." Rhett gave a supportive look through the rearview mirror, which June found reassuring.

"Thanks, Rhett," she said. "I can always count on you."

When they arrived at Ouran Academy, Rhett parked the car near the front of the school, where he usually dropped June off, but before she even had the chance to get her backpack, Rhett stopped her.

"What?" June looked at her driver confusedly, he'd never stopped her from getting out of the car before.

"Isn't that one of those Morinozuka boys?" he asked. Looking out the window, June immediately spotted a tall, lean boy with a small blonde happily standing next to him. Frowning, June slumped a little in her seat. She'd never really interacted with anyone in the Morinozuka family, nor the Haninozuka family, just to play it safe, only because June had been told growing up that the Morinozukas were _"no good"_ and _"nothing but trouble"_. And that was putting it _very_ lightly. In June's mind, she didn't really care for whatever nonsense was going on between her family and the Morinozukas; she thought it was petty, and she didn't even know _why_ they didn't like each other. Neither of her parents explained why, her sisters couldn't explain why, it just didn't make sense to her.

"I think so," she said.

"Do you wish for me to park somewhere else?" Rhett looked back at June, looking worried and a little miffed. He'd been told to watch out for the Morinozukas by June's parents, almost as if they were trying to protect Yuri and June from some sort of potential dangers. But neither sibling had ever been confronted by anyone in that family, so they weren't really sure why their parents' warning was necessary.

"No, it's fine." Grabbing her backpack, June slung it over her shoulder. "We're already here and the bell's going to ring soon."

"But ma'am. . . .," Rhett exclaimed.

"Really, it's fine," she interrupted. "I'll be okay. If you want to stay and make sure, you can. He won't do anything."

 **~8~**

Honey and Mori were about to make their way into the school when something caught Mori's eye. For most of the morning, since Honey had been picked up for their ride to school, he'd been listening to his smaller friend and cousin talk on about his favorite cakes and which ones he'd be eating for the day; but that thing that caught Mori's eye caused him to tune out what Honey was saying for a moment. It was a girl with hair so blonde it looked almost silver, her skin was pale and her eyes were big and brown. She, like almost everyone else in the school compared to Mori, was petite. And Mori knew exactly who she was.

June Hashimoto.

"Is that June-chan?" Honey asked. Of course he'd know about June; since the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas were related by marriage, it was only obvious the Haninozukas would be told about the Hashimotos. Of course, the Haninozukas didn't see any kind of reasoning behind the dislike of the Hashimotos, so they decided to remain neutral.

"Ah," was Mori's only response. He knew that she had a younger brother who went to school with Satoshi, Mori's younger brother, and Yasuchika, Honey's younger brother, but neither of them really mentioned any kind of interaction between them and the youngest Hashimoto sibling.

"She's really pretty, don't you think, Takashi?" Honey exclaimed.

Was she? Mori never really looked at her before. He'd occasionally glance at her for a moment, whenever she walked by him, but he never took in her features. He didn't really see a need to. But, for some reason, he couldn't help but look at her. Was she pretty? Was there something about her he'd never noticed before? Mori doubted it. But maybe Honey was right, maybe June _was_ pretty, he just never took the time to really pay attention.

She turned her head and looked in their direction, her gaze meeting Mori's for what felt like the longest minute ever before she looked away and walked into the school.

 **~8~**

June tried to keep herself occupied, keeping her mind flitting with other ideas, other thoughts, but she couldn't. It was almost impossible. Why was _he_ looking at her? She did her best to avoid him, but he'd noticed her, and was _watching_ her. As she walked into the school, making her way through the halls, June didn't even notice what was going on around her.

"Are you okay, June-sempai?"

Jumping a little, June saw Haruhi standing not that far in front of her, looking obviously concerned.

 _"I wouldn't put it past Haruhi to notice,"_ she thought.

"I'm fine," she responded, trying to sound convincing.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed slightly. "You didn't look fine," she responded. "You looked worried."

"I have a history test today." June rolled her eyes. "Didn't study. I've been thinking about that all morning."

Seeing Haruhi look at her for a long moment before nodding slowly. The subject dropped after that, and June let out a sigh of relief. "Are you doing anything later?" Haruhi asked.

"Probably not. Why?"

"Well, if you want, you could come over to my place later." The suggestion was simple enough, and June didn't mind spending an afternoon with Haruhi. The two were good friends, having been friends since Haruhi had started at Ouran. And because of that good friendship, Haruhi trusted June enough to tell her the _big_ , _terrible_ _secret_ — that Haruhi was actually a girl, not a boy. Sure, June could see how her friend could come off as a boy at first sight, but at the same time, it was also kind of obvious Haruhi was a girl. At least, that was how June saw it. Of course, June was sworn into secrecy — for whatever reason, Haruhi didn't care to say, her true gender couldn't be revealed to the school.

"Will Ranka be there?" she asked.

Giving a slight chuckle, Haruhi shook her head. "No, he'll be working late," she responded. "Which is fine by me, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless."

The bell rang before June could respond. "I'll go," she said quickly, turning in the direction her first class was in. "My driver, Rhett, will probably be waiting outside once school's out. That's _if_ you want a lift."

Smiling, Haruhi nodded. "I'll see you then."

The two went their separate ways so they wouldn't be late for class.

 **~8~**

June was a second-year student at Ouran, and she liked to think of herself as an average student. She didn't do terribly, but she wasn't excelling either, she was just average. Thankfully, June's parents weren't super hard on her when it came to grades; they didn't have such high expectations for her or her siblings, unlike other wealthy families who already had their kids' futures planned for them. Akihiro and May were very flexible parents; they allowed their kids to explore what fields they'd be interested in. Hell, Akihiro allowed August to try other things before she decided to inherit the family's company. Akihiro wanted to ensure that his kids were happy with whatever they chose, May wanted them to be able to have that freedom to explore everything.

For June, though, she wasn't really looking for the serious jobs that her sisters, August and April, had. With April studying to become a lawyer and with August working with their father, June promised herself she'd explore outside the business/justice fields her sisters dove into. Music had been something June enjoyed, but she wasn't a skilled enough musician to consider it as a job; she could paint, but she was no Leonardo da Vinci or Picasso. Fashion wasn't really something June found interesting, either. Besides, she'd heard about the notorious Hitachiin twins, the sons of a famed fashion designer. From what June could tell, the Hitachiin twins were aspiring to be in the fashion industry, as well, which didn't seem all that fascinating in June's opinion.

 _"You don't have the talent to be an artist, you don't have the pure raw talent to be a musician, fashion isn't all that interesting, what else is there?"_ she thought irritably. _"What about financing? No, you're not good with numbers. Automobiles? No, you're no good with cars."_ Thinking about what she'd like to do when she was older always irritated June. She wanted to be successful, she wanted her parents to be proud, but anytime she thought of something that would be interesting to go in, she'd realize she didn't have the proper skills. Even _Yuri_ was considering his future — he wanted to start his own movie business. It was an interesting idea, and he seemed dedicated; ever since Yuri had been little, he'd been fascinated with movies. He wanted to know how each scene was shot, what cameras had been used, how much money had been used to make the film, how long does it take to write a script — his fascination only grew as he got older.

 _"Why not the film industry? Maybe that'll be something you could be good in."_ It was a good idea, but there was that nagging voice in the back of her head yelling at her that she had no experience writing scripts or directing movies — she had no idea what was needed and what wasn't. Yuri had spent years researching what cameras were necessary, the best angles to have the cameras when shooting scenes, what microphones to use when shooting individual scenes, how to edit them, etc., etc., etc. _"Why don't you become a baker?"_ A baker? It actually wasn't a bad idea. June had experience in baking, despite the family having plenty of cooks. One of the family cooks, a nice young woman named Aimi, had taught June a few secrets to make cakes and cookies. _"See? Baking's the only thing you've got genuine experience in,"_ she thought. _"You could try culinary school, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"_

"Ms. Hashimoto, are you paying attention?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, June's gaze went up to the teacher. For the past fifteen minutes, she'd been looking at her desk, absently watching her fingers tap against the top, so deep in her own world she didn't hear a single word that had been said during class.

"Uhm, no, I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

"This is your only warning, Ms. Hashimoto," the teacher, Mr. Hagiwara, exclaimed. "If I have to remind you again, you'll be sent to the office."

"Actually, can I use the restroom?" June asked.

Mr. Hagiwara's eyes narrowed slightly before he gave a curt nod. Murmuring a thank you, June hurriedly left the classroom. Letting a quiet sigh once she was in the hall, June started to slowly walk in the direction of the girls' bathroom. She didn't _really_ have to go, she just wanted an excuse to leave for a little bit. By the time she was halfway there, June was already lost in her thoughts again, only it wasn't about possible future careers, it was just about school. It didn't feel so long ago that she'd been a first-year student, the new girl with no idea how Ouran operated or where any of her classes were. It was so weird. Akihiro and May thought June's decision to go to Ouran was interesting, considering April and August both went to Lobelia Academy instead. But she was thankful to have parents who were flexible and happy with whatever their kids decided.

 _"After next year, I'll have graduated and next is college,"_ she thought solemnly. _"Won't most of the kids here go to Ouran University? I kinda wish August and April had gone here, then I would've asked them. Oh well, it's not important_ _—"_

Whatever thought June had came an abrupt end when she accidentally ran into someone. Unfortunately, since June's mind had gotten the best of her, she didn't hear anyone else in the hallway.

Catching her footing before she had the chance to fall over, June shook off her surprise, an apology on the tip of her tongue as she readied herself to see who she ran into. But the words she had never came out once she saw who it was.

Takashi Morinozuka.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I'm sorry for this chapter's delay, but here it is! If there's anything in here that came off as confusing or if you misunderstood anything I wrote, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll clear it up as quickly as possible, okay? We gotta work together so this story can turn out okay.**

 **Do I own anything in OHSHC? No. No I don't.**

 **If you've got ideas for future chapters — whether it be subplots or OCs you'd like added in** **— don't hesitate to let me know. I'll have it added in as quickly as possible.**

Guest: _Sorry about the chapter thing, it happens whenever I update a new chapter. But you're not wrong about the whole Romeo and Juliet aspect of the story! I haven't really figured out any kind of ending for this story yet, since I'm working out all these details first. But I hope this story keeps your interest!_

raevinederont1: _Hopefully any questions you had were answered in this chapter! I noticed you asked about the Haninozukas' involvement in all this, and I think I wrote it in the chapter at some point. . . .and June is a second-year student, so she's probably in the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki. Anywho, hopefully I'm still keeping your interest so far._

 **On another note, be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and I hope you guys get a good night's sleep.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	3. Chapter 2: Whistle for the Choir

_"Well it's a big, big city and it's always the same,_

 _Can never be too pretty, tell me your name,_

 _Is it out of line if I was to be bold and say,_ 'Would you be mine' _?_

 _Because I may be a beggar and you may be the queen,_

 _I know I may be a downer I'm still ready to dream,_

 _Though it's three o'clock, the time is just the time it takes for you to talk...,"_

-Whistle for the Choir; **by the Fratellis**

* * *

June felt as if her entire body became paralyzed. She'd never found herself in the situation she was in, face-to-face with a Morinozuka. In all honesty, she was frightened. Would he do something to her? What would happen?

Deciding to push down her fear, June forced herself to bow politely, keeping her head down while she spoke. "I sincerely apologize," she said calmly, hoping he'd be convinced. "I wasn't paying attention; it won't happen again." After a minute longer, she stood up straight and saw he was still looking at her, like he was studying her. Was he? Though they weren't very close, June did have the chance to see that he had almost steely gray eyes, his expression remaining stoic though his eyes seemed almost curious.

 _"You apologized for running into him, why isn't he leaving?"_ she thought anxiously. _"Why am I not leaving?"_

Despite having apologized, June just couldn't make her body move any further. It was like her entire body was glued in place. And that seemed even more terrifying than the situation she found herself in.

Still, neither of them made an attempt to move.

 **~8~**

Mori had been delivering some papers for his teacher, and he was a bit thankful that the halls were relatively empty. That meant he'd have some time to think. With school, the Host Club, and his kendo practice that he'd do most days once he got home, sometimes Mori would get a little overwhelmed. Sure, he'd found a way to balance everything, but that didn't make it easy most days.

The sounds of footsteps caused Mori to slow his pace. As he rounded a corner leading into another hall, Mori saw June Hashimoto walking towards him. She didn't seem to be paying much attention, since she didn't even notice him walking. Mori planned on walking around her, but he just couldn't seem to find the right opportunity to do it, even though it was only the two of them in the hall. Right as he was about to turn and walk around June, when they couldn't have been that far from each other, June accidentally bumped into him, stumbling back before catching her footing. Mori saw the startled look that came across June's face, the way her mouth opened slightly as if she were about to speak, but once her gaze met his, she froze. Her mouth instantly shut and her already big eyes widened. Some of her blonde hair fell in front of her face, but it didn't seem as if she noticed.

 _"She looks scared,"_ Mori thought. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to; plenty of people at the school thought he looked intimidating — mostly due to his height, from what he could gather. But he also had to keep in mind she was a Hashimoto; she was probably brought up to hate and fear him. Mori's parents had told stories of the Hashimotos, acting as if they were deviants, as if they couldn't be trusted even if one's life depended on it. If he were to be completely honest with himself, Mori was completely indifferent to the whole family feud. No one had a genuine reason for the animosity between the Morinozukas and the Hashimotos, and he kind of envied Honey's family for being so neutral on the matter. How lucky were they?

June quickly bowed, her hair falling around her as she did so. "I sincerely apologize," she said calmly. Her voice was smooth and gentle, and Mori thought it sounded nice on her. "I wasn't paying any attention," she went on, "it won't happen again." She didn't straighten herself up until a minute later, her gaze going back to his. They continued to stare at each other for a moment, neither of them making any attempt to move. Mori knew he'd have to get back to class soon, so he wouldn't get in trouble, but he couldn't help but study June Hashimoto when she was in such close proximity. Her blonde hair ended halfway down her waist, curling slightly at the tips. Her brown eyes seemed almost hypnotic, and Mori was certain that if he looked at them any longer he couldn't help but get lost in them. The paleness of June's skin didn't come off as sickly in any way, it made her features look almost delicate. And from what he could guess, Mori had to assume that, because of June's height, she'd barely make it to his chest.

"It's not your fault," he murmured. He watched as June's eyes widened even more, looking at him in shock. They'd never spoken to each other before, so the events unfolding in front of them may as well be considered unnatural, maybe even uncharted, territory.

Opening her mouth, as if she wanted to say something else, June quickly closed it before opening her mouth again. Shutting her mouth again, she quickly bowed for a second time. "I'm sorry for holding your time," she said quickly before straightening up and hurrying off. Turning his head slightly, Mori saw her rush into the girls' bathroom.

 **~8~**

 _It's not your fault._ That rang as clear as day in June's head. She hadn't expected him to respond like that, or even at _all_. Part of her wanted to know if he'd get angry and chew her out; another part of her wanted him to just walk away without saying anything. Or he could've gotten so upset at her, he couldn't find the words and he'd just _leave_!

But, he did none of those. Instead, Takashi Morinozuka _responded_.

 _It's not your fault._

His voice was deep — really deep, actually — and it sent shivers up June's spine. Since the two of them never went out of their way to talk to each other, or even _approach_ each other, June hadn't the slightest idea on what he sounded like. But his voice. . . .

 _"Just calm down, okay? You got out of that! Just don't tell anyone what happened."_

Of _course_ she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. June wasn't _crazy_. Taking a deep breath, June tried to gather herself before leaving the bathroom. She couldn't go back to class freaking out. Taking another deep breath and letting it out, June straightened her shoulders and left the bathroom. That time, she made sure she was alone.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I am going to be leaving for work really soon, so I decided to throw in another filler chapter before I go. Anywho, if there's anything that you guys might think needs improvement, don't hesitate to let me know. Also, PM me or leave a review if you are confused on anything or if you've got ideas for subplots or OCs. Any form of constructive criticism is appreciated; any ideas you guys have are also appreciated.**

 **OHSHC is not mine.**

 **QUESTION TIME** **: Do you guys think June should be introduced to the rest of the Host Club? She's already acquainted with Haruhi _(I'll get into that backstory another time)_ , and she sorta knows Mori for obvious reasons. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and I hope you guys have time to listen to your favorite song today.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	4. Chapter 3: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

_"Should I stay or should I go now?_

 _Should I stay or should I go now?_

 _If I go there will be trouble,_

 _And if I stay there will be double,_

 _So come on and let me know...,"_

-Should I Stay or Should I Go; **by The Clash**

* * *

The rest of the day went on in an uneventful manner. June's head was still reeling with what happened in the hall, but she tried her best not to let it consume her. She couldn't afford to be distracted, especially over something as pointless as that. After she left Ouran, she waited for Haruhi near the front of the school; still assuming they'd be hanging out at Haruhi's apartment. Rhett was already parked in his usual spot, waiting for June to get in, but she motioned for him to wait a moment. After waiting a couple minutes, Haruhi came out, looking a little irritated.

"Is something wrong?" June asked.

"That damned Host Club," she muttered. "I just barely managed to get away from them. Sorry for holding you up."

June nodded, shrugging it off. She'd heard about the Host Club from various other girls around Ouran. Apparently, it was a very popular group, and apparently the club's members are considered to be the most attractive, suiting to their client's every needs. Then realization hit June as she thought about what Haruhi had just said.

"What're you doing with the Host Club?" she asked.

A quick look of confusion came across Haruhi's face before she responded. "Oh, I'm one of their members," she sighed. "I don't _want_ to be, but I did something stupid and now I owe them for it."

"What did you do?"

"When I first came here, I was looking for a quiet place to study," Haruhi started, sounding a little miffed, "and I came across the third music room, only I didn't know that was being used as a club room, and I accidentally broke an expensive vase after meeting Tamaki and the others." June couldn't help but wince at that. "Now I'm indebted to them, and Kyoya's holding that over my head."

Kyoya. . . .the name sounded familiar. "Do you mean the Kyoya whose family is famous for medical care and everything?" June asked.

Blinking in confusion, Haruhi looked up at June with a frown on her face. "Yeah, he's in the same class as you," she responded. "So's Tamaki. I'm surprised you just realized that."

"You should know I'm not very observant."

With a soft chuckle, Haruhi nodded.

As they made their way over to where Rhett was parked, June glanced over at Haruhi. "How come I didn't know about the whole vase incident sooner?" she asked. "I always wondered why you stayed after school so much."

"I didn't think it was important enough to tell," she said nonchalantly. "I should be done paying it off by the end of the year, hopefully. At least I think so." A shadow of worry came across Haruhi's face.

"Let's not worry about that," June sighed. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine."

 **~8~**

Rhett was well acquainted with Haruhi, and he knew that if she was riding with June, that meant the two were going to be spending the afternoon together.

"Are you going to Mister Fujioka's, ma'am?" Rhett asked.

"Yeah," June responded.

"Do your parents know?"

"I haven't told them yet."

Rhett gave a look through the rearview mirror, and June unconsciously fidgeted in her seat. She knew she should've told her parents that she'd be spending some time with Haruhi, but the fact that she had been so distracted with other things, June completely forgot. Sighing, June ran a hand through her hair, giving Rhett an apologetic look.

"Could you tell them, please?" she asked. "They like Haruhi and they know I wouldn't be doing anything stupid."

There was a long moment of silence before Rhett gave in. "I'll pick up your brother first then drop you off at Mister Fujioka's," he said curtly.

"You're the best, Rhett," June smiled.

 **~8~**

When Yuri had been picked up and he saw Haruhi in the car, a blush came across his face. June knew that Yuri had a bit of a crush on Haruhi, and it probably had nothing to do with her posing as a boy. Haruhi was just a down-to-Earth kind of person; she could tell anyone to their face what her thoughts were without even thinking twice. But when Rhett pulled into the apartment complex where Haruhi lived, a disappointed pout came across Yuri's face.

"Can't _I_ spend some time with you guys?" he whined.

"No," June said. "Besides, don't you have homework?"

"Don't _you_?" Yuri retaliated.

"I don't have a lot, besides I'll do some of it at Haruhi's."

The pout on Yuri's face only deepened.

"Don't be such a baby," June huffed. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

With a goodbye, the two girls exited the vehicle and walked up the stairs leading to Haruhi's apartment. June had been informed that Ranka wouldn't be back from work until later in the evening, which meant the two girls would be able to enjoy some peace and quiet in the meantime.

Thinking about Ranka always brought a smile to June's face. The first time the two had met, realizing he wasn't Haruhi's mother came off as a surprise, considering June believed wholeheartedly in that split moment during their introductions that Ranka was really a woman. But Haruhi had gone on to explain that her father worked as a professional cross-dresser at a bar and the name "Ranka" was his stage name. That was when, albeit briefly, the mention of Haruhi's deceased mother was brought up. That had come off as a surprise for June, hearing her friend tell her something so personal, but she was touched to be trusted with something personal like that.

June, in the times she spent time with Haruhi with her father around, saw just how protective and caring Ranka was for his daughter. It was heartwarming, seeing that. The Fujioka home may be a bit out of the norm of what a family should be like, but it was still a loving and supportive household. Whenever Ranka and June found themselves alone together, and when it was certain that Haruhi wouldn't be eavesdropping, Ranka would praise his daughter for all her hard work at school, his excitement that she had gotten into such a prestigious school like Ouran _(with a scholarship, nonetheless)_ , but the sadness he felt knowing she was so independent. He wanted his daughter to be happy, to succeed, but he still wanted her to rely on him a little. That little moment between himself and June had given June a new perspective on things. She had been born into a wealthy family, she had been given everything while people like Haruhi and Ranka had to work for what they needed. It made June rethink everything _she_ considered normal and think about what other people had to go through to get by.

"Are you hungry, June-sempai?" Haruhi's voice snapped June out of her thoughts. "I could get you something to eat."

Blinking a few times, June shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks," she smiled. "But we're not at school, you don't need to say '-sempai' whenever you say my name."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Haruhi made her way to her kitchen to make herself something to eat. June sat herself down near the living room, having taken her shoes off at the door and taking her backpack with her. Like she'd told Yuri before she left, she did have homework that needed to get done.

Taking out some homework sheets, June got one of her notebooks out and started going through her notes. It would take five minutes before Haruhi would come out of the kitchen to join June.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Maybe," June asked. "I'll let you know if I do."

Nodding, Haruhi sat herself down and started eating. There was a long silence between the two girls before either of them decided to speak again. "How's August doing?" Haruhi asked.

Looking up briefly from her work, June nodded before glancing back at her homework sheet. "She's doing fine," she answered. "Her baby's due any day now." August and her husband, Kenji, were expecting their first child after almost a year of trying to conceive. It seemed as if they wouldn't be able to have a child, but August was able to miraculously get pregnant. Despite of that, though, August still worked with her father in the family business, not wanting to take any kind of maternity leave until later on in her pregnancy. Kenji didn't want his wife working in her condition, thinking that the stress and workload would cause August to have a miscarriage.

"Do they know the gender?"

"A boy, I think." June thought it over. "August was pretty emotional that day, she said she was just so happy she started crying. It sounded like she said boy to me."

"Show me pictures once it's born," Haruhi demanded.

June chuckled and nodded.

The two girls fell back into a comfortable silence.

 **~8~**

June's and Haruhi's friendship was odd, to say the least. The day after Haruhi had officially started at Ouran, she met June, who had just finished talking to another friend of hers near the front of the school. Everyone who knew of Haruhi — minus the Host Club — had been under the assumption she was a boy, and it had to stay that way until further notice. Because of the debt Haruhi owed for breaking the vase, Kyoya made it very obvious that in order to pay off the debt _(and since Tamaki had already announced she'd be a host to begin with)_ , she'd have to host with the rest of the club during their designated hours and do whatever they asked or participated in. Haruhi considered that to be very frustrating, since she didn't even want to be apart of the damned club to begin with.

But as time went on, Haruhi's growing popularity as the "Natural" type had given the club more customers and was, undoubtedly, helping pay off her enormous debt.

The day Haruhi met June, however, was something else entirely. A majority of the students who knew of Haruhi's middle-class status treated her as if she were below them, as if she were the dirt beneath their feet — and even thought Tamaki and the twins weren't really trying to be offensive, the way they acted when it came to the things Haruhi was accustomed to was very irritating — and that was something she just couldn't stand. June had heard around that Haruhi came from a middle-class family, and some of her friends would make nasty comments about that; June didn't see anything wrong with it. In fact, Haruhi, in June's opinion, had every right to be treated with the utmost respect, regardless of how much money she had.

June started going out of her way to treat Haruhi respectfully, not doing anything over the top or belittling her over the most remedial things. In a matter of time, the two became good friends. That was how it remained.

"How're you doing?" It had been over an hour and June was still working on her homework. Her chemistry teacher had assigned a lot of homework and she was doing her best to keep up with it.

"I'm barely even halfway through my chemistry work," she sighed. "It's a miracle I'm even getting a _C_ in that class."

Haruhi looked surprised. "You've got a C in chemistry?"

"It's not one of my stronger subjects." Before Haruhi even had the chance to respond, June's cell phone started vibrating in her backpack. Getting it out after a minute of digging through her things, June's brows furrowed when she saw it was from her mother. A missed call. A second later, June's phone vibrated again, indicating her mother had left a voicemail. "I'll be right back," she murmured. Standing up, June hurriedly went outside and listened to the voicemail.

 _'Junie, I don't know why you aren't answering your phone, but it's urgent,'_ her mother had exclaimed, sounding almost out of breath. _'Your sister's gone into labor! The baby's on the way. We're on our way to the hospital right now. It'll be a couple hours before we get there, though. Rhett's the only available driver right now so he'll be driving us then going to get you. Just. . . .call me back when you get this, okay? Please?'_

June's blood ran cold. August was having her baby. August was having her _baby_! And she was at Haruhi's house. . . .and Rhett was the only available driver.

 _"If you can make it to the park, you could give Rhett a call and tell him where you are,"_ she thought. June's heart was pounding so violently in her ribs it felt painful. Her sister's baby was being born and she wasn't there for it. She'd promised August the last time she saw her that she'd be there for the birth!

Wait. The park! June would go there sometimes to meet Rhett if she had been with Haruhi — mostly because most instances where the two girls were hanging out together, they had gone out to do things and always ended up at the park. She would still be pretty far from her house, but it was still something. Right?

Stumbling back into Haruhi's apartment, June quickly threw her homework and textbooks into her back and said her farewells.

"W-Wait, what's going on!?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"August is going into labor!" June snapped. "She's having the baby!"

"Is Rhett here?"

"I'm meeting him at the park!" Giving her friend a quick hug, June waved rapidly as she exited the apartment. Sprinting down the steps and down the sidewalk, June had her cell phone out as she texted Rhett, telling him where to meet her.

 **~8~**

 _Car broke down, won't be there for another couple hours._ That had been the text she'd received from Rhett. It had been three hours of waiting at the park before June decided to call her parents and let them know what happened. They were worried sick, and May had to call one of their other drivers — Gemma, who was on her day off — to pick up their youngest daughter at the park, but that would be even more time wasted. May had sent a text to Rhett about the situation and nothing else happened after that. Instead, June found herself sitting at a park bench, watching couples and families come and go, seeing people jogging or just going for a nice stroll, people with their dogs playing in the fields. It made June feel awkward, out of place.

The sun had started getting lower and lower in the sky, the air was getting colder, and June noticed the evening/nighttime bugs were starting to make an appearance.

Slumping against the wooden bench, June let out a long, defeated sigh. Her phone vibrated again. It was a text message from Yuri, he'd attached a photo to the message. When June opened it, she was greeted with the picture of a newborn; the eyes were closed, the nose was scrunched up, and the hair was a light brown.

 _Boy,_ the text said, _his name is Hitoshi._

"Hitoshi," she murmured, testing the name on her tongue. It sounded nice. She gave a small smile. He had August's nose and mouth, June could tell that much. Everything else seemed to mirror Kenji.

Another vibration, another text. It was from Yuri again.

 _Sorry about all this. Wish you were here._

The smile disappeared from her face. _"I wish I was there, too,"_ she thought sadly.

 **~8~**

Mori let out a quiet sigh. He'd spent a good part of the afternoon and evening with Honey, finishing homework, then going out to buy sweets with his small cousin at what Tamaki would consider to be "commoner stores" and then going to a nearby park. Honey enjoyed going to the park every now and again, just to enjoy the scenery or maybe even swing on the swings on occasion. But, on that day, Honey wasn't really interested in the swings, he just wanted to enjoy his surroundings, talk to Mori about whatever was on his mind. And the park he and Mori were visiting happened to be close Haruhi's place, though they had no intentions of spending time with her.

"Hey Takashi, look," Honey exclaimed, catching his older cousin's attention. "It's June-chan!"

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **This chapter is long overdue, and I honestly feel like the only reason it got this long was because I started rambling in hopes of keeping it interesting. If you think I did and you need come clarifications on certain things, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd like to understand whatever confuses you guys.**

 **Do I own anything in the OHSHC fandom? No. No I do not.**

 **If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, leave a review or PM me and I'll add it in as soon as possible. Other than that, thanks for making it this far in my story.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive*, and I hope you guys get some sort of promotion at your job.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

_"Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say,_

 _I never want to let you down or have you go_ 'It's better off this way' _,_

 _For all the dirty looks,_

 _The photographs your boyfriend took,_

 _Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second story floor?_

 _I'm not okay...,"_

-I'm Not Okay (I Promise); **by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Mori looked at June's form for a long moment, trying to figure out why she was sitting on a park bench, so late in the day, still in her school uniform. It didn't seem right. It actually worried Mori. Was she waiting for someone? Was there someone with her at the moment? To top it all off, the look on June's face seemed to make matters worse — she looked heartbroken, upset. Was she in some kind of trouble?

"We should go make sure she's okay, Takashi," Honey exclaimed, his tone sounding more serious and less childlike.

Setting his jaw, Mori had to take a moment to contemplate whether it was appropriate to approach her or not. What if there was someone watching her? The idea sounded preposterous, but it could be possible. Shaking his head ever so slightly, Mori simply answered with "Ah" before following behind his smaller cousin. He just prayed he wasn't making some sort of mistake.

 **~8~**

Never in June's life had she felt so foolish. She could've gone back home, made things simpler for herself. But the idea of hanging out with Haruhi was pleasing, given the two girls rarely hung out outside of school. Sighing, June brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"June-chan!" a voice rang out. It sounded almost childlike, and it made June's brows furrow in confusion. She didn't know any children, so when she turned in the direction of the voice, she felt relief when she saw it was just Honey. But the relief was short-lived when she saw Mori with him.

"Honey-sempai," she stammered. "I, uh, I didn't know you and. . . ." Her voice trailed off for a second, her eyes glancing at Mori hesitantly. "It's nice seeing you both here."

Mori seemed to look equally uncomfortable, but it seemed only visible in his eyes; the rest of his demeanor gave off indifference.

"What're you doing here, June-chan?" Honey exclaimed, jumping onto the bench. His big brown eyes looked up at her innocently, and June couldn't help but swallow thickly. "It's pretty late and you're by yourself."

"I, uh. . . .," June trailed off again, trying to re-gather her thoughts. She couldn't think right with Honey and Mori being so close to her — given, Mori was nowhere near being close to her, but it felt that way. "I was spending some time with Haruhi," she stammered. "Then I left."

Honey's eyes seemed to light up like fireworks. "You know Haru-chan!?" he said excitedly. June fidgeted slightly in her seat before nodding. "Takashi, she knows Haru-chan!"

"Ah," was the only response, albeit a soft one.

June continued to fidget slightly in her seat, unsure on what to do. She couldn't leave, since Gemma would be arriving soon, but she also didn't want to tell Honey to leave, since he was being nice to her _(even though it was a bit odd that he'd know her)_.

"Look, uhm, I don't want to come off as rude," she stammered, "but how do you know me?" She gave an anxious look Honey's way. "I barely know who _you_ are." It wasn't a complete lie. June knew of the Haninozuka family to an extent — they were known for being skilled martial artists, just like the Morinozukas, and they were close to the Morinozukas in some way. June didn't look all that deeply into the familial connections of the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas, mostly due to her wanting to stay as far from them as possible.

A look of confusion swept across Honey's face before he smiled brightly. "Haru-chan talks about you sometimes," he exclaimed. It was a little white lie, but Honey wasn't going to admit — at least not yet — about how his family knew of the Hashimoto/Morinozuka feud. Since finding out, the Haninozukas were adamant in remaining neutral, they didn't see any real reasoning behind the fighting.

June's brows furrowed. "I didn't think she'd talk about me to you guys," she responded. Honey and Mori visibly stiffened at that answer. June frowned. "Yeah, I know Haruhi is a girl. She's the one who told me."

Honey looked at Mori for a moment, as if the two of them were possibly having some sort of silent communication. In no time at all, the brightness in Honey's face returned as he jumped up from the park bench. "Here, June-chan, do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" he exclaimed, practically shoving a pink stuffed bunny in June's face.

"I. . . ."

"I have to use the bathroom, but I'll be right back, 'kay?" The smile didn't falter on Honey's face; in fact, if June were to look into it deeply, it almost looked mischievous. But it was impossible to tell since he made himself look so adorable.

"But why. . . .?"

Shoving Usa-chan into June's arms, Honey giggled before practically skipping off towards where the bathrooms were located. Once it was clear that Honey was out of sight, June took a minute to let what happened sink in. But she found it increasingly difficult considering how confusing it all was. Mitsukuni Haninozuka somehow knew of June through Haruhi, plus the small third-year student just happened to be in the same park she was in with Takashi Morinozuka.

 _"What is going on today?"_ June thought anxiously. _"You've never had to deal with any of this before, why's it happening now? It doesn't make any sense."_ Cautiously glancing over to where Mori was standing, she saw that he was as stiff as a board.

"Uhm, did you want this?" she asked, motioning to the stuffed animal in her arms. Her tone was quiet, as if she were scared to speak any louder than she'd have to.

Mori looked at June, seeing how uncomfortable she looked holding the stuffed animal. While he acknowledged that sometimes Honey can come off a bit strong when it came to Usa-chan, he also had to admit she looked. . . . _cute_ holding it. It was an odd feeling, and it settled almost uncomfortably in the pit of Mori's stomach. Not only that, but Honey's comment of how June looked pretty was still swirling in the back of his mind. Never in Mori's life had he paid so much attention to June Hashimoto; he'd maybe catch a glimpse of her in the hallways at school, but he never really went out of his way to pay attention to her. She never really wanted to acknowledge him in any way either, so it kind of worked itself out.

But why was it that suddenly he was noticing her? First with Honey pointing her out, then in the hallways, now with the park? Was there something going on?

"Hey. . . .are you okay?" June's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. When he saw the expression on her face, bewildered and still uncomfortable, Mori's brows furrowed. "You've been staring at me for a bit, are you okay?" she asked. Pursing his lips, Mori nodded. Fidgeting again in her seat, June nodded to the bunny in her arms. "Did you want this?" she repeated. "I don't know how long Honey-sempai is gonna be in the bathroom, and my ride may be coming pretty soon. . . ."

Giving another "Ah" as a response, Mori walked over and took the stuffed animal out of June's arms. In that moment, June felt herself unconsciously holding her breath. Once Mori had Usa-chan in his hand, the distance between the two returned and June felt herself let out the air she'd been holding.

There was a long deafening silence between the two; even with the sounds of the evening/nighttime critters to serve as background noise, plus the sounds of nighttime runners or families getting ready to leave filled the air, there was still a deafening silence between Mori and June. It was almost maddening.

"I have a question," June said, her voice soft. Mori's eyes went to her, his eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly in curiosity. "It might be a stupid question, but. . . .do you. . . .hate me?"

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **This chapter is long overdue, and I hope some of you found it to be at least decent. If there's anything you guys need clarification on, don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **Do I own anything in this franchise? No. No I don't.**

 **If you've got ideas on subplots or OCs, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. I'm not kidding either, I really appreciate it when reviewers are involved in helping a story progress; to me, that makes the story more enjoyable to read. I'm sure plenty of other writers on this site do the same thing, but whatevs.**

 **QUESTION TIME! As you guys can tell — at least I hope so — this story will be revolving around Mori and June having feelings for each other as the story progresses and then the two of them becoming a couple plus whatever else I throw in. So! The question is: how do you guys want their families to react to finding out that they're seeing each other? Should it be overdramatic _(even though I don't think Mori's family would be as over-the-top over certain things as the other characters in the anime/manga)_? Should it be handled in a civil manner? Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and I hope you get to pet a cat today _(I don't know, I'm running out of ideas for this)_.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	6. Chapter 5: Unsteady

_"Hold,_

 _Hold on,_

 _Hold on to me,_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady,_

 _A little unsteady...,"_

-Unsteady; **by X Ambassadors**

* * *

Takashi was, for lack of a better word, surprised. He and June never really went out of their way to socialize, they didn't see a reason to. Why was it, all of a sudden, the two were bumping into each other? It was _weird_. And June asking if Takashi hated her? He didn't like her, but he didn't hate her, either. In all honesty, Takashi didn't even _have_ an opinion on her. Why would he? His parents had mentioned the Hashimotos on occasion, but enough for him to not care enough whether he got to know any of them or not. So as he looked down at June, who looked up at him with a level of uncertainty he'd never seen on a person's face before, Takashi felt confliction fill up inside him. Usually, he wasn't one to lie to anyone; if he felt the truth needed to be said, he'd let it be known. But. . . .June did look troubled; what was he supposed to tell her?

"You don't have to answer it," she sighed, looking away from him. Her shoulders visibly stiffened and her gaze looked anywhere but where he was standing. "Like I said, it's a stupid question."

"I've never talked to you before," he rumbled, looking away from her for a moment. "I never really had an opinion of you."

Looking up at him, Takashi's gaze met hers before he saw a hint of understanding in those brown eyes. She didn't look upset or hurt, which had to be a good thing. Right? "At least you're honest," she murmured. "I like that." There was a heavy silence that fell between the two. June found it rather relaxing, it gave her a chance to gather her bearings and wonder about whether or not her ride would be showing up any time soon. It was getting late and she wanted to meet her nephew. The guilt of not being at her nephew's birth still stung fresh in her chest, but she knew that once she saw him, it would go away. August wasn't one to hold grudges, and June could only hope her eldest sister would be a _little_ understanding.

"Are you OK?" Takashi's voice snapped June out of her thoughts and emotions, taking her back to the situation she was in. Takashi had noticed how distant June got in that moment, how she seemed to drift farther and farther away from where she was. Did something bad happen? Was it an emergency? Takashi couldn't help but express a little concern for her. After all, despite her being a Hashimoto, Takashi was so used to helping Mitsukuni — even though the small blonde could easily take care of himself — that sometimes he found himself worrying about anyone who looked distressed.

Blinking a few times out of surprise, June nodded. "I'm fine," she said, her voice quiet. "I'm just thinking."

 **~8~**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka had been a close friend of Takashi's for so many years. Takashi had been with Mitsukuni through everything, just has he had been with Takashi through countless obstacles, as well. While the two cousins tended to share everything with each other, there was one thing Mitsukuni just couldn't tell Takashi. He was trying to break the hostilities between the Hashimotos and the Morinozukas. It was risky, Mitsukuni was aware, but he wanted the pettiness of the family feud to _stop_. There were no valid reasons as to _why_ the two families disliked each other so much. While Mitsukuni knew that Takashi's family seemed to just hold the Hashimotos in very low standards, they never really went out of their way instill any kind of negativity about the Hashimotos in Takashi's or Satoshi's minds.

That was probably the reason Takashi's opinions of the Hashimotos were so low, because his parents had such low standards of them, that he just didn't care about them either way.

But was what he was doing really going to end well? Mitsukuni could only hope _some_ change happened; it'd be devastating if things only went further and further downhill. The Haninozukas were adamant in not being involved in the feud, and for the most part, they stayed firm in their belief. For the most part, Mitsukuni had been doing his best to stay out of the way, but he knew that it could only go on for so long before _some_ thing changed. Mitsukuni seemed to be the only one in his immediate family who wanted some kind of change in the Hashimoto and Morinozuka families.

And he couldn't stop now, not when he was starting to roll his plan into action.

 **~8~**

June continued to sit uncomfortably on the park bench. Takashi Morinozuka continued to stand rather awkwardly — though he tried not to visibly show it — not far from the park bench. From time to time, June would check her cellphone, hoping she'd get a text from her driver, Gemma; but no text had been received. There were no phone calls either. June's stomach knotted up anxiously. Why did Rhett's car have to break down? Why did June decide to got to Haruhi's house? How was it she got stuck with Takashi Morinozukua? Why was Honey-sempai taking so long to use the goddamn bathroom!?

All those questions rattled on in June's head for a moment before she let out a frustrated sigh. She could call her parents, but she wasn't sure if they'd answer. Not to mention she didn't really want to deal with all the questions they'd undoubtedly ask. Akihiro and May Hashimoto tended to have moments of overprotectiveness, and sometimes it got a bit overwhelming. But if they were at all concerned about June's safety, wouldn't they have called her?

"So," June announced, hoping to distract herself from the thoughts and emotions overcoming her, "uh, what were you and Honey-sempai doing here?"

Takashi looked at her for a moment, his expression stoic once more. It was difficult to figure out what he was feeling; June almost wondered if he ever really allowed himself to genuinely display emotion. From what she could gather, he seemed emotionally distant most of the time; was that normal?

"Mitsukuni wanted to play," was the simple statement. June had to admit, though, she did kind of enjoy hearing Takashi talk. His voice was so deep and had a bit of — what she considered to be — rumble behind it. Never in June's _life_ had she heard a voice like that. Was it strange she found it oddly satisfying? Maybe she just needed a moment to get accustomed to it; though she only ever heard it at least once before.

Nodding, June tried for a smile as she looked up at him. Before she could say anything else, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Gemma. "I should probably go," June said, looking down at the message for a moment. Standing up, June grabbed all her belongings before looking at Takashi and bowed. "It was nice seeing you," she said, hoping to sound respectful. "Would you mind telling Honey-sempai I said the same?"

With a single nod from Takashi, he watched as she hurried off.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Not my strongest chapter, considering it's been a while since I've updated a chapter for this story! If you've got any constructive criticism on how I can improve this, don't hesitate to let me know! I think it's important to get suggestions on how to improve.**

 **OHSHC does not belong to me.**

 **Do you have ideas for a subplot or an OC? Don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me! I love the idea of having reviewers contribute their own ideas into stories. I think it makes the story more...relatable? Better, I think is the right word. Either way, let me know if you've got ideas for anything.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and rive, and I hope you're enjoying the summer weather.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


End file.
